


Post concert...

by DoodroopGhoul



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodroopGhoul/pseuds/DoodroopGhoul
Summary: This fic was inspired by the works of Catacombsaint (Ao3 and Tumblr)I used the concept of Dewdrop being a trans male (A concept that I believe Catacomb mostly uses. I am also a trans male and I liked the concept. so I figured I'd use it. And I hope Catacomb does not mind)This is my first smut fanfic I have written so hopefully it is okay. Enjoy!





	Post concert...

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the works of Catacombsaint (Ao3 and Tumblr)  
> I used the concept of Dewdrop being a trans male (A concept that I believe Catacomb mostly uses. I am also a trans male and I liked the concept. so I figured I'd use it. And I hope Catacomb does not mind)
> 
> This is my first smut fanfic I have written so hopefully it is okay. Enjoy!

It was a clear night, midnight on a Friday. The band ghouls had recently finished another ritual. The concert was a success, both ghouls and humans alike enjoying themselves fully. An hour after the ritual, the majority of the ghouls had gone out to explore the city and have a good time. Papa kept to himself and decided to go do..well whatever it is he does after the shows. However, two ghouls had decided to remain on the bus.

Dewdrop and Ifrit were curled up together on the couch, simply enjoying each other’s company. The smaller ghoul had his head resting on the muscular chest of his partner. Their breathing slow and matching each other. Ifrit moved his hand up to touch Dew’s long hair. This caused a small twitch from the water ghoul as his eyes had been drifting shut. 

"Dew?” Ifrit whispered quietly.

Dewdrop slowly sat up and gave a groggy, “yeah?”

Ifrit sighed, and drifted his eyes away shyly. “I know you’re probably tired but…there’s no other ghouls around.. and they won’t be back for hours..l” he trailed off, unsure of how he should say what he wanted to. 

Dewdrop gave him a curious look. “Okay…?” He said quizzically.

After a moment of silence Ifrit mustered up enough courage to ask. “Could we have a little bit of.. y'know.. fun together?” He asked gesturing at Dew’s crotch and then his own. 

“Ohh.” The smaller ghoul mumbled, in an excited tone. He flicked his pointed tail, the way he carried himself humorously resembling a cat, as he was unable to mask his excitement. 

Ifrit chuckled and stood, starting to undress himself. He took off his sash and cassock first and lazily throwing both onto the couch. Dewdrop looked at him intensely, gaze fixed on the fire ghoul’s large pectoral muscles as if they were the most interesting thing he’d ever seen. It seems the smaller ghoul still hadn’t quite gotten over how buff his partner was. 

Ifrit moved in close to Dewdrop and gave him a small peck on the lips. “May I?”

Dewdrop nodded and Ifrit began to unbutton the silver buttons of the water ghoul’s sash and cassock. Dewdrop frowned as his chest was revealed..Small breasts sat with perky nipples, his grucifix resting gently in between. 

Ifrit smiled at him. “You’re handsome,” he said before kissing him again. 

This caused Dew to blush furiously. Ifrit gently slid his hands down the slender ghoul’s torso and hips. Slim fingers deftly unbuttoning pants and carefully sliding them off and helping Dew step out of them. 

Dewdrop slowly sank closer to the floor, making his face level with Ifrit’s crotch. The water ghoul unbuttoned his partner’s pants and pulled them down just below his knees, freeing his half-hard length. For a moment Dew didn’t move and Ifrit looked down, meeting his gaze. “It’s okay. Go ahead if you want to.”

The two ghouls had been dating over the course of 4 months but had only slept with each other twice. Dewdrop was much less experienced at the art of making love than the fire ghoul was, so it seemed normal to Ifrit for his partner to still feel shy about it. 

Ifrit gave the smaller ghoul a gentle, patient smile to comfort him that it was okay to go at his own pace. After a moment, Dewdrop gently wrapped his fingers around Ifrit’s cock. Slowly the water ghoul started to slide his hand up and down, causing Ifrit to give a small shudder.

Dewdrop leaned even more into Ifrit, putting his lips over him and starting to suck slowly and gently. The feeling of Dew’s mouth sent Ifrit into more excitement and he twitched under his touch. The water ghoul moved his head up and down, quickening his pace. Ifrit moaned quietly and this elicited a flick of Dew’s tail. A moan must mean he was doing something right.

The water ghoul was growing more and more impatient, tired of the simple acts he was performing on Ifrit. “Can we…?” Dewdrop trailed his voice. 

“You want me to.. Go in you?” Ifrit asked. Dewdrop nodded, blushing madly. Ifrit grabbed Dew by the hips and gently laid him on his back. He lined himself up with the smaller ghouls opening. The two ghouls made eye contact and Ifrit saw desire and wanting in his partner’s eyes. The fire ghoul slowly pushed himself into Dewdrop. Dewdrop moaned a low growl as he adjusted to the size of Ifrit’s length. 

“More.. More,” he cried. Ifrit quickened his pace, his breathing increasing simultaneously. Dewdrop’s moans of pleasure became more and more frequent as Ifrit kept thrusting in and out of him. As the fire ghoul kept up his pace, Dewdrop kept becoming more and more wet. 

“Living up to your element are ya?” Ifrit teased with a wink. The water ghoul blushed furiously and shyed his eyes away for a moment. Ifrit kept one hand on Dew’s hip as he reached down to rub the smaller ghoul’s clit. Dewdrop shrieked in pleasure. 

“T-that’s… good. Wow,” his entire body twitched. “Ifrit.. I’m close.” 

“Me too, Love,” Ifrit said as he quickened his pace once more. Dewdrop closed his eyes and stopped worrying about his moans of pleasure. Very soon his climax came, he shuddered and Ifrit moaned, throwing his head back as he felt the water ghoul tighten around him. Seconds later, the fire ghoul met his too, filling his release into his partner. Ifrit slowly rolled himself off of Dewdrop, both ghouls laying in a panting, blushing heep on the couch. 

Ifrit pulled a blanket over top of them as it had gotten a little chilly on the tour bus. He snuggled up close to Dewdrop. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Dewdrop said, smiling up at him. The two ghouls kissed and Dewdrop rested his head onto Ifrit’s chest. The pair quickly fell asleep together, fears of their bandmates knowing about their relationship completely irrelevant now.


End file.
